Valentine Youkai
by Tosuto-chan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Kagome is alone. Does she have the courage to tell the man she loves her feelings? My first solo IY fic. Be gentle, but I encourage criticism.


Hello, my loyal readers! Thank you for subjecting yourself to yet another of my horribly bizarre, twisted, and crappy fics!!! I think you all know that the cast of Inuyasha does not belong to me, but I have to tell you anyway, so: THEY DON'T. Anyway, I was going to post this on Valentine's Day, but as you know, I couldn't, so I posted it as soon as possible afterwards. My best friend Miruku-chan tells me that this is stupid, confusing, and pointless the first time through-and funnier than hell the second time. So, read it twice, and then review! Thanks once more for your unwavering patience!  
  
Valentine Youkai  
  
Kagome walked down the street towards her school. Alone. Oh, well. It wasn't that big a deal. She was used to it.  
  
However, she changed her mind when she stepped into the school, blinded by an unbearable amount of pink and red. She blinked a little and gave a small sigh before heading on to class.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" called a voice. "Are you all alone on Valentine's Day AGAIN?"  
  
Kagome ignored him, whoever he was. Sadly, he didn't take the hint and refused to shut up. "Why don't you just go out with Houjo?"  
  
Fighting down tears, she rushed to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face and wiped it with a paper towel. Was she just so unlikable? Sure, Houjo was attracted to her (and not that bad looking either ~_~;), but she just didn't feel that way about him. It just figured that she would fall for a guy that wouldn't go for her if his life depended on it.  
  
She glared at her own reflection in the mirror. "So I'm alone on Valentine's Day. Who cares? I'm always alone on Valentine's Day," she muttered. "It doesn't matter how he feels about me; today is a day to spend with the man I love, no matter what."  
  
With that little self-pep talk, Kagome grabbed her bag and left. She marched right past her class, out of the school, and towards the Higurashi shrine.  
  
***  
  
"Quit being a baby, dog-boy," Shippou said sternly.  
  
"What are you talking about, runt?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh come on, Inuyasha, just tell her!" Sango cried, exasperated. "Everyone can see exactly how you two feel about each other! Just get it over with already!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" everyone's favorite hanyou exploded.  
  
"Well, you're always fighting," Miroku stated, "but when things get rough, you go out of your way to help her. So stop flirting and ask her to bear your child!"  
  
Inuyasha felt cornered. They knew about his feelings. . .Giving up trying to think of an escape route, he sheepishly asked, "Do you really think she likes me?"  
  
"Are you kidding? She's crazy about you!"  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"We read her diary, genius."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Shippou grinned. "Come on, Inuyasha, go do it now. We'll be right here, cheering you on."  
  
***  
  
Kagome ran up the stairs to the shrine that was her home, heart racing. She would soon see the man she loved, and maybe even tell him how she felt.  
  
And then. . .there he was, standing by the Well House, staring at her. She stopped and they looked into each other's eyes. Kagome could see by the way he looked at her that he felt the same she did.  
  
"I love you, my Valentine," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome," he answered.  
  
She rushed forward and flung her arms around his neck. He held her tightly as they kissed.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
The tender look in his eyes increased slightly as he blinked. "Ka. . .I love you. I love you more than you could ever imagine. Please tell me you feel the same. . ."  
  
She gasped. "Inuyasha! I. . . Of course I love you, but. . ."  
  
"Then don't talk," he whispered as he bent to kiss her. Soon he was lying on top of her, kissing her neck and face gently.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha," she managed between breaths. "I've loved you since the day I saw you. . ."  
  
"Kaede. . ."  
  
***  
  
"AAHHH!"  
  
Upon hearing her mother's scream, Kagome sat bolt upright, knocking her lover to the side, and hastily attempted to rebutton her shirt.  
  
"Kagome!" her mother screeched. "That's your GRANDFATHER, in case you didn't notice!"  
  
"Umm. . .well. . .you see, dear. . ."  
  
"Don't you start with me," she hissed, pointing her finger accusingly at him. "You're in enough trouble already!"  
  
Kagome looked at her mother, then to her grandfather. . .er. . .love. So much for blossoming romance. . .  
  
THE END  
  
Hehehe. Now scroll back up and read it again so it will be funny.  
  
There. Now do you see why I wrote it? . . .Probably not. It was because my Personal Finances class is boring. Anyway, it was originally going to be a K/IY fic, but that was so cliché I managed to bore myself out of my mind about the same time I wrote "everyone's favorite hanyou," so I changed it to suit my own twisted purposes. Kukukukuku. . . R&R! 


End file.
